The Deletion/Dark Sonic Transformation
This is the saddest scene where the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted by Apocalymon and the 7 Chaos Emeralds becomes black and Sonic becomes Dark Sonic in War of the Apocalypse. - - - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: Okay guys. Let's take down that clown! Piedmon: So I'm a clown. Then I'll act like one! Clown Trick! MetalGarurumon: I got this! (MetalGarurumon tries to attack Piedmon but gets caught on the Clown Trick) WarGreymon: Are you okay?! (Apocalymon uses his claws to grab twelve Mega level Digimon back to Rookie level Digimon (except Ophanimon back to Champion level) Rigby: Dudes! Hi-Five Ghost: What did he do?! Skips: He made the twelve Digimon back to Rookie levels! Carver Descartes: What shall we do? We're screwed! Emerl: You'll pay for that, Apocalymon! (He charges to attack the Villains) Apocalymon: I don't think so! (Apocalymon creates a shockwave that blows our Emerl) Sonic: That guy is tough. Matt Ishida: We defeated Apocalymon once! And we'll defeat him again! Davis Motomiya: That's the spirit! Ash Ketchum: He's right! Pikachu: Pika! Eddy: Yeah, but how can you guys defeated that Digimon!? Apocalymon: I'll take these children and their fear to make Digital Disappear! (Laughing evilly and his eyes glow red) King Nixel: Goodbye forever! Myotismon: You're finshed! DigiDestined! Joe Kido: (Screams in fear) Zoe Orimoto: What's happening?! Matt Ishida: What's this?! Guilmon: What's going on?! Takato Matsuki: I don't know! Izzy Izumi: Not this again! Takuya Kanbara: We're falling apart! Henry Wong: Apocalymon is deleting us! Cody Hida: That's not good! Biyomon: Let's remain calm everyone, Don't fall into pieces! Agumon: Too late! (All the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted except Except Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Noooooooo!!!!! Rainbow Dash: Sora! Fluttershy: Biyomon! Pinkie Pie: Mimi! Max Taylor: Matt! Rex Ancient: Izzy! Zoe Drake: Zoe! Sunset Shimmer: Rika! Impmon: Renamon! Carver Descartes: Takuya! Suzie Wong and Lopmon: Brother! Veemon: Master! Kazu Shioda: I don't believe it! I don't believe he deleted Takato and the others! Kenta Kitagawa: We could be next! We gotta get out of here, I can't take this! Davis Motomiya: Oh, no! Veemon: Then what are we gonna do? Twilight Sparkle: DigiDestined! No! Ash Ketchum: TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clemont: Agumon, not you too! Sonic: They're deleted! Jeri Katou: '''NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Emerl: DigiDestined! April O Neil: Did that just happened?! Leonardo: DigiDestined and their Digimon are... Donatello: Gone. All of them are deleted. Michelangelo: Holy pepperoni. (Sonic looks in dispair and fell his knees and hits the ground with his fist) (D-Team and the Alpha Gang looks shocked in horror) Laura: They're... they're gone. Tino Tonitini: My friends! No! Sora: This is not happening.... It can't be happening.... It can't. Emerl: No! No! (Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Human Fluttershy, Serena, Bonnie, Jeri Katou, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese starts crying over their loss of the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Flain: Oh my gosh, Combo flames, Not those Digimon! Teslo: We're doomed, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Krader: They're gone! GONE!!!! Vulk: There's gotta be a way to bring them back! Leatherhead: It is useless my friends. Slash: There's nothing we can do. Ash Ketchum: Tai! (He starts crying) (Everyone sadly look seeing the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted) Drift: They risk their lives saving us all. Ironhide: '''We couldn't save them. '''Optimus Prime: Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined. We lost the bravest children we ever had. (Legendary Pokémon on the heroes side roars in Sadness) (All the Villains laughing evilly) Tirek: Victory! Myotismon: Finally! Piedmon: The DigiDestined are finally gone, forever! Mephistomon: Now you will be goners forever! Sonic: How could you... (Suddenly the Seven Chaos Emeralds begins to turn black) Sonic: (Turning Navy Blue with black aura) You monsters! How could do this horrible thing?! Apocalymon: They were trying to defeat us. And they taught a painful lesson. Sonic: (Shuts his eyes) I'll make you pay. (He opens his eyes reveal to be his white blank eyes) Dark Sonic: I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU DIE!!!!!!!! (Sonic gets up and lets out his scream in anger and the dark explosion appears and Sonic comes out of the darkness reveal to be his Dark form "Dark Sonic") (Everyone are shocked) Raphael: What did Sonic become?! Donatello: Incredible! Michelangelo: Holy Chalupa! King Nixel: What is this?! Major Nixel: It can't be! Nazo: Not this again! Tirek: Don't just stand there! Get him! (All the Villains charge to attack Dark Sonic. But he teleports quickly) Bowser: Where did he go?! (Dark Sonic teleport behind him and punches Bowser. Rahzar tries to grab Dark Sonic but then he teleports quickly and kicks Rahzar and then teleports as he kicks Tiger Claw) Major Nixel: Nixels, Don't just stand there, Stop Sonic! Nixels: NIX! NIX! NIX! NIX! NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!!!!!!! (The Nixels tries to beat Dark Sonic but he is too strong for them) Dark Sonic: HA! It's that the best you can do?! Dr. Eggman: It's that so? Come on out, Dark Sonic! Dark Sonic: You can try, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Then you will be dead! (Dr. Eggman brings out a giant robot to defeat Dark Sonic) Dark Sonic: Chaos Control! (Dark Sonic activates stopping time and then destroyed the giant robot) Dr. Eggman: '''This can't be! '''Carver Descartes: (Surprised seeing Dark Sonic defeating Villains) Awesome! Dark Sonic: You, villains will be destroyed! Revenge will be mine! Shredder: I'll take you down one by one! (Shredder charges towards Dark Sonic but he teleports and hits Shredder hard) Tiger Claw: Hold still, you little fool! (Dark Sonic senses Tiger Claw behind him as he teleport and attacks Tiger Claw) Rocksteady: I'll squishe you like the blueberries! (Rocksteady charges towards Dark Sonic but he teleports and kicks Rocksteady from behind) Adagio Dazzle: It's no use, he's too strong! Sonata Dusk: What do we do?! (Then Dark Sonic sees the Dazzlings) Aria Blaze: Uh, oh! Dark Sonic: I'll kill you ugly sirens! (Dark Sonic charges but then Shredder blocks him) Shredder: Die you monster! Dark Sonic: The only monster here is YOU, Villains! - - Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes